Wire clamps of the prior art may be characterized as being of the jaw-type compressive clamps, or crushable fastener-type jaws. Jaw-type clamps have had the characteristic of being difficult to manipulate and have tended to cut cable at high loads. Crushable clamps include fasteners which employ an annular ring which is crushed by the cable at high loads. Because of the nature of their installation, crushable clamps are inherently defective at high loads, and their installation must be made with great care to insure that the clamp is crushed uniformly about the cable surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire clamp which is self-tightening and which applies gripping force uniformly about the circumference of the cable.
It is an object of the present invention that the present wire clamp be adaptable to a variety of wire fastening applications, such as for guy wires, electrical wires, and the like.
It is a still further object of this invention that the present wire clamp be adaptable to various jaw types, including semicircular jaws and ball-jaws.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.